Hero 4
Haruno:Rape is not funny Gen'Yu!!! Gen'Yu:Yes it is sence it's not happening to me plus why did you get raped? Haruno:Well it all strated when... Gen'Yu:I have ADHD so I'm easily distracted see ya I'm going to follow this butterfly. Haruno:Well you at least hear me out during the next ark? Gen'Yu:Okay sure. Haruno:Oh your so going down. Samui:Hey Haruno have you seen my Bitch? Haruno:Yeah he went that way. Samui:Duke where ar~e yooou? Duke:Not behind the tree. Samui:Oh your not then that's means your behind the tree ah ha? Duke:Told you so. Samui:Your so dead. Atsui:Bro youu killed my dad. Texas Law:So. Sai:Well to be fair you were going to do it yourself so he helped. Atsui:Hey 'D' did anyone ask you anything?No really I'm still mad at you for not telling me your an girl all of these years. Texas Law:Hey Masked Man do I have enough power to kill you now? Masked Man:What are you talking about? Texas Law:Well I'm going to kill you sence you are evil so I want to know if I can kill you. Masked Man:No you can't kill me sence I'm not evil. Atsui:Can I kill my friend Haruno because I hate everyone eccept her? Masked Man:What that doesn't even make sence. Atsui:How about now? Masked Man:No. Teaxas Law and Atsui:How about now? Masked Man:Put on your fucking shirts you homos. Atsui:I'm supposed to be the Sasuke Uchiha of the show so I have to wear an shirt like this Texass is just EMOOOOOO and gay. Texas Law:Oh your so dead. Atsui:Whatever...oh wait Masked Man if that was an test how did you project across an who feild? Masked Man:Simple Subjective Reality.I showed you what you wanted to see. Atsui:No I did not want to see my freinds and family dead. Masked Man:I don't care but I'll tell you this you now have to under go training to enter tournament. Narr:Wait that's not in the script umm what is happening? Over Seer:Just go with it. Over Seer#2:Yeah just go with it. Narr:Oh okay.What training is Masked Man talking about and will our heros survive it?They all gatherd in the Moonlight arena.WHere Masked Man informed them on thier training. Masked Man:It seems as none of you are ready for the I.I.A yet so to really see if your ready you have to defeat your assigned trainer. Atsui:What will their rankings be? Masked Man:Captain Gen'Yu tell them. Gen'Yu:Sure Ganeral.Well listen up you lackies and Duke you'll be tested again with an last man standing match with an caotain if you lose you'll be kicked out of the group.Got it good. Masked Man:Gen'Yu will also over see your match and her will assign you your caotain match. Gen'Yu:Right.Here are the matches in order from not raped to has been raped. Gen'Yu:Match1-Samui against General Noa Ota Samui:Wait 'General' but that's way too high! Gen'Yu:Don't care you dunce You call your brother weak but let's test your metel. Gen'Yu:Match2-Atsui and Sai against Texas Law. Texas Law:Can I kill him. Gen'Yu:No. Atsui:Can I kill him then? Gen'Yu:No.Moving on.. Gen'Yu:Match3-Myself aginst Tensai. Match4-Haruno against Lily And Luka Haruno:Wait I have to verse two captains? Gen'Yu:They are co-captains so you have to beat them both and you have the first match. Haruno:No fair I'm at the bottom becuase I was raped? Masked Man:Well the matches have been made so let the battle start!!! Haruno:Wait your going to just let him do that? Masked Man:No one cares. Haruno:W-what!!? Masked Man:I said start!!! Lily:Whaoo no need to pop an blood vessel kid. Luka:What ever.Looks like we have our work cut out for us she is of the Akatsuki Clan.Weak. Lily:Be nice Sister. Luka:All who are not ready to die please move to the side of the field or you well die =♥Lily:Luka you can't kill people for fun!!!= Luka:Sure I can't but... Lily:NO means NO Luka!!!!!!!!!!! Narr:Everyone goes to the side lines leaving Haruno with two girls that were in their early teens with her. Lily:Hi there my name is Lily Oz'Bor and this is my younger sister Luka and... Luka:We'er here to kill you so just role over and die please? Haruno:My name is Haruno Akatsuki and I well win!!! Category:Truth™ Category:Mature